


I Hope Monday Will Be a Better Day

by ky_lime_pie



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Beaches, Confrontations, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gossip, Gyro Gearloose Being an Asshole, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ky_lime_pie/pseuds/ky_lime_pie
Summary: Fenton and Gandra have a rendezvous at the Ampitheatre. They have a talk about crappy bosses, and bond over being treated badly. Later, Fenton and Gyro have a little chat.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee
Kudos: 8





	I Hope Monday Will Be a Better Day

**Author's Note:**

> yes i love gyro gearloose. yes i don't think he deserves rights. we exist.
> 
> anyways, i wrote this because fenton and gandra deserve better. this a little moment before 'beaks in the shell'.

Fenton had a spark to him. A spark that Gandra had lost a long time ago. 

She would never know why he would ever work for Scrooge McDuck, instead of striking it out on his own. 

"You think that F.O.W.L's any better?"

Tonight, Gandra's rendezvous with Fenton was in a more remote area. An amphitheatre, standing abandoned on the beachside, was the setting for their exchange. Fenton sat on the steps, a bag heavy with equipment sitting at his side. Gandra sat beside him, crossing her knees. Her own large gray duffle bag was behind her.

"I'd rather work for terrorists than suck up to any more billionaires." Gandra's voice held a certain bitterness. "You're lucky that you work under that Gearloose dude. He's a total moron."

"Dr. Gearloose? He's not dumb. He's just..theatrical! That's all."

Gandra chuckled at Fenton's defense.

"Theatrical, huh?" She asked. "Didn't he get kicked out of Starducks for trying to fight a barista?"

"Which Starducks?"

Gandra didn't answer, leaving Fenton alone with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ugh, fine. You have a point." Fenton scratched his neck, looking to the ocean to his right. " _ Buuut _ , regardless of your opinion about his behavior, Dr. Gearloose is a scientific pioneer. And, besides, not like Black Heron's any better."

Gandra rolled her eyes at the name drop, a smile spreading across her small beak.

"Oh, don't get me  _ started _ on Heron. She's even worse than Beaks!" 

"How?" Fenton asked. His brown eyes were wide with curiosity. 

"It's all the complaining." Gandra attempted to imitate her accent, sharpening her voice into a mocking tone. "'Oh, Gandra, stop using all of that nanotech' or 'Steelbeak, stop all this tomfoolery!'..I can't stand her sometimes!"

"She sounds like overbearing. Have you tried telling her to leave you alone?"

"Telling her to leave me alone? Fenton, she's my superior. I have to deal with her. Every single day, she keeps finding something new to get on to me about."

Fenton hummed in agreement. It seemed he understood the feeling.

"Dr. Gearloose does the same thing." He stated. Fenton began to fiddle with his tie, a sign he was nervous. "He can never seem to remember my name. It's always 'intern' to him. I've tried telling him, but he doesn't like to listen. And, ever since I put on the suit, he's been so  _ uptight _ about the Gizmosuit. He can go on for hours about the littlest dent in the armour."

"That sounds terrible. You tried confronting him about it?"

Fenton shook his head. He had a resigned look on his face.

"It wouldn't do me any good, Gandra."

"It wouldn't do you any good? But what about Scrooge? Can't he throw you a bone, with all his 'richest duck in the world' power?"

"Nope. I'd have to take it up with HR."

Anger began to bubble up in Gandra's brain. How could a guy like Fenton allow himself to be treated this way? He was too talented, and amazing, to be thrown through the wringer like her.

"But they're still the good guys? They're still the people you fight so hard for?" Gandra's tiny beak warped into a scowl. "Suit, you've got to realize your worth."

"I know my worth, Gandra." Fenton argued. "I'm working for the biggest company in the world. As Gizmoduck, I'm saving lives. I'm helping give back to my community.."

"..You're still being torn down by Gyro Gearloose."

Fenton didn't answer back. He just withdrew himself. Pulling his legs up, he rested his head on his knees. Gandra inched closer to him, and pulled him closer by his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean to make you sad." She turned her head, her beak facing the side of his face. She let him go. "Please don't be sad."

Fenton took a deep breath before he faced Gandra. They were face to face, with their beaks only a few inches away from touching.

"You're right. I should know my worth." Fenton reached a brown hand to her face, brushing away Gandra's black hair from her face. Her dark blue eyes followed his hand as it laid to rest on her shoulder. His beak, that was previously set in a frown, rose up to a curve. "Can I give you a kiss?"

"Do you even need to ask, Fenton?"

Rather than being answered with a snappy comeback, or a quip, Gandra was answered with the press of his beak against hers. The difference between their beaks was an obstacle. They had drastically different shaped beaks, but she tried to adjust to the awkward position. The kiss was relatively short, with Fenton primarily just nibbling her bottom lip. But, it wasn't the worst kiss that Gandra had. She pulled apart first, turning her head to look directly into his brown eyes. A smile was on Fenton's face, casual and light.

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes, suit." Gandra muttered. Fenton huffed a laugh, wrapping his thin arms around her neck. "Y'know, you're not too bad at this romance thing."

"Aw, thanks. I try my best."

Gandra hummed, her eyes darting to the ceiling.

"That's what I like about you. You do your best. You give your all. You've got this..spunk, this determination.." Gandra began to trail off. "If only Gearloose could see that in you."

"He wants nothing but the best.."

"Well, you  _ are  _ the best. He wishes he had your energy. Your mojo. Your vibe."

Fenton smiled, and rolled his eyes.

"Nice turn of phrase there, chickadee."

* * *

Fenton came back to the lab with an unbranded duffle bag of tech. The elevator opened with a shutter, a ding ringing out as he stepped out of the elevator. Strangely, the lab was still alight. Fenton walked towards the direction of his office. But suddenly, someone's voice called out to him.

"Doctor Intern?" Gyro Gearloose called out. "Is that you?"

Fenton stiffened up, looking behind him. Gyro was standing at a console, his eyes focused on the board below him. His glasses hung on his face, dangerously close to falling.

"Oh, Dr. Gearloose! What're you doing here so late?"

"I could ask the same of you." Gyro turned his head up, rising to his full height. He looked at Fenton with calculating eyes, scrutinizing his form. "What were you doing?"

"Uh, nothing." Fenton stammered. "Why do you ask?"

"You're my..intern- I mean, coworker. If you're coming into my lab late, you need to tell me." 

Before Fenton could protest at how Gyro described McDuck Industry property, Gyro went back to his console. He didn't seem to be listening anymore. With a sigh, Fenton looked away. He opened the bathroom door, and quickly went behind the door. 

Fenton placed the bag down against the basin. The bag, heavy with equipment, went down with a thud. He sat on the toilet seat. He had carried the bag that Gandra had given him all the way back to his office. It had taken a strain on his body. It wasn't helping that Gyro was breathing down his neck. What was his deal, anyways? Fenton was an adult. He didn't need to tell his boss what he was doing on his own time. Thinking back to what Gandra had told him, Fenton took a deep breath, and rose up. He straightened his shoulders out. If he could deal with people like Beaks, or Scrooge, he could certainly deal with Gyro. 

After a few minutes of working, Gyro rose his head to see Fenton standing before him. He looked at the duck, who had a tight frown drawn on his beak.

"What do you want?" Gyro asked.

"We need to talk."

"About..?"

"How you treat me."

Gyro separated from the computer with a huff. Fenton looked at him, watching as the chicken wheeled out from the desk in front of him.

"Is this about the Starducks incident? Because that wasn't my fault, that was the employee's."

"No,  _ Gyro _ ." Fenton stated. He kept a steady and even tone. "We need to talk about how you treat me like a child, even though I'm only five years younger than you. How you never seem to remember my name. How you always belittle me, and treat me like a fool."

"I've never treated you like a child, Cabrera."

"You don't even trust me with my own office space, Dr. Gearloose." Fenton clasped his hands together, leaning towards the chicken behind the console. "I don't see how I'm supposed to be your equal, when this is how I'm treated."

"I..well.." Gyro struggled to find a defense against Fenton's words. He would've been better prepared if he was angry, or if he was sad. Gyro didn't know how to deal with calm and collected people. His brown eyes darted back and forth, before they landed on Fenton. He scrunched his eyebrows. "If you're trying to get something out of me, you're not doing a very good job."

"Listen, the only thing I want from you is some respect." Fenton backed up, keeping a neutral face. "I'm sure that Scrooge wouldn't be too happy to know that this is how the pilot of  _ Gizmoduck  _ is being treated, right?"

Gyro looked down at his feet, the shadow of his hat covering the first half of his face. He sighed, and nodded.

"Right."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST OR MONITIZE MY WORK.
> 
> tumblr @ky-lime-pie


End file.
